Qingtuan
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Support |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Toso |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Hermit Crab |fa2 = Conchi |recipe = Creamed Spinach |food type = Dessert |birthplace = China |birth year = 7th century BC |cn name = 青团 |personality = Gentle |height = 158cm |likes1 = Toso |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Kira Buckland |cvjp = Sugiura Shiori |cvcn = V17-KIYO |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = |get CN = yes |get TW = |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = I love the warm feeling of spring! |bio = A girl who enjoys spring time traveling. She often asks Master Attendant to join her and is always thoroughly prepared for her trip. She may seem really clingy, but it's just her caring and gentle personality. |food introduction = In the early days, China had a Cold Food Festival. This festival eventually merged with Tomb-Sweeping Day. Qingtuan was a desert consumed during the Cold Food Festival that has carried over to the Tomb-Sweeping Day menu. A glutinous rice dyed emerald-green by Chinese mugwort plants, this desert is filled with a delicious red bean paste. It's a delicacy that everyone can enjoy! |acquire = *Events *Team Up (Leaf Ocean Queen Hard) |events = *First Spring Green *Anniversary Bounty Mission *Driving Rain *Firework World |power = 1329 |atk = 40 |def = 17 |hp = 455 |crit = 634 |critdmg = 517 |atkspd = 565 |normaltitle = Anticipating Spring |normal = Qingtuan begins to emit light from her umbrella, healing the ally with the lowest health by 45 HP. |energytitle = Spring Time Rain |energy = Qingtuan spins her umbrella on her shoulder as it begins to rain, healing all allies by 130 health points. At the same time, all ally damage will increase by 10% for 5 seconds. |linktitle = The Sound of Rain |link = Qingtuan spins her umbrella on her shoulder as it begins to rain, healing all allies by 156 health points. At the same time, all ally damage will increase by 15% for 5 seconds. |pair = Toso |name = |contract = Master Attendant, the stars must have been aligned just right for us to meet. |login = You're back. You're always so busy! Please make sure to rest. |arena = Things that are too cold may not be good... |skill = Purification! |ascend = Mmm, the clean scent of mud in the springtime... |fatigue = I must be hard to look at right now... Please leave me alone... |recovering = Although I'm not fully healed, I feel so much better now... |attack = The pear blossoms are in full bloom, that's a good omen. |ko = Huh? Why...... |notice = Isn't this fragrance appealing? |idle1 = Master? Master? Oh... never mind. It seems you're busy, I'll just hang around and watch instead. |idle2 = Is this springtime rain a result of all the sad people out there? |idle3 = This won't do... being lazy simply won't do. |interaction1 = The color green is the symbol of life. It has the ability to make people feel relaxed and happy. |interaction2 = I prepared this snack for you. Won't you try it? |interaction3 = How about we go for a walk? It's too warm and beautiful a day to stay cooped up inside. |pledge = From now on, the mountains and rivers that we see when we go for walks will become our shared memories. |intimacy1 = This is the sachet I made for you; you have to take it with you. |intimacy2 = You often go out without me by your side. Take care of yourself and don't catch a cold. |intimacy3 = I can never get tired of looking at you; it always feels so refreshing. I guess... our mutual affection is real. |victory = I did alright, didn't I? |defeat = Just a minor setback, we'll get'em next time! |feeding = You've done so much for me, thank you~ |skin = Spring Flower |skin quote = All this rain is sure to wash the landscape clean of filth. |skin acquire = Driving Rain event |notes = * Qingtuan's name was incorrectly changed to Matcha Rice upon release then was changed back to Qingtuan. *The Qingming Festival (or Tomb-Sweeping Day) is held on the first day of the fifth solar term of the traditional Chinese lunisolar calendar, corresponding to April 4th or 5th of the Gregorian calendar. *Another Food Soul related to this festival is Zitui Bun. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}